pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiyama Asuka
Hiyama Asuka (火山あすか Hiyama Asuka) is one of the main characters of Yatta! Pretty Cure 5. She is a first-year student and editor of L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School's newspaper, and her alter ego is Cure Magma (キュアマグマ Kyua Maguma), the successor of Cure Rouge as Pretty Cure of Passion. Appearance Asuka is petite in appearance, though still taller than Hanon. Both her hair and eyes are brown. Her hair is shoulder length and has fuzzy orange hairbands on each side lock. During school hours she wears the Cinq Lumieres uniform, purple cardigan, red neckbow, lavender dress, dark blue socks and brown loafers. The green crest embroidered on her cardigan identifies her as a first-year student. She also wears a yellow armband when she is on official club business. she wears contact lenses because she otherwise wears thick. swirly stereotypical "otaku" glasses. Outside of school, she wears trendy clothes that are pure white and/or in varying hues of orange. She often saves up her allowance and New Years money to purchase most of them. Personality Asuka intially comes of as a close minded girl devoted to her position in the school's Newspaper Club. This is more of a compensation for her seemingly impossible asperations for idolship. She initially believed that being a journalist would be the only way to meet celebrities. She is also rather precocious in that she has a taste for black coffee and often jots down her daily schedule in a day planner, helping to manage the group's often hectic itinerary, like determining who's turn it is to care for Framboise or simply their day to day lives. Her favorite subjects are World History, Art, and Music, although she is a dreadful singer. Her proficiency with music lies more within memorizing rhythm than vocals. Her singing causes her to be thrown out of a great many karaoke boxes, but she earns high scores in "Taiko no Tatsujin". She gets the most mileage out of her CurePod's music player function, listening to a wide variety of genres from enka to Western pop songs. She of course, has an especial preference for Urara's single hits. History Asuka lives with her mother Mika in a small apartment, her father works as a private detective who is never home because his work is supposedly dangerous. Mika has often shown of strong desire for her to take up journalism, which Asuka does but for different reasons. As a child she was captivated by Urara's talent, and wished to become an idol herself. However, over the years she becomes disillusioned with this dream, viewing it as impossible. Her dreams have not died at all however, as it takes Hoshiki to finally have them stir. Asuka later comes to realize just how many ironic parallels she has with her mother, between nearly exposing the identities of Pretty Cure but then becoming a Cure herself, and being advised by the same handsome guy Mika was smitten with as a 14-year-old, whom she had not seen for years. Relationships Amagasaki Hoshiki - Asuka initially witnessed Cure Etoile and Cure Winter in the midst of a fight against a Dreamcatcher, videotaping their every move and threatening to reveal their identities to the entire school. After being stopped by Hoshiki, Asuka reveals her true passion of becoming a famous idol. Afterwards, Hoshiki ends up enjoying Asuka's singing despite needing some (i.e a lot of) work, also bonding when Hoshiki brings up her father's former acting career. Hiyama Mika - Asuka oftens takes up the role of parent for her mother, despite being the daughter. She constantly has to remind Mika to eat and sleep, keeping her mothers obsessive tendencies in check when she discovers the resurgence of Pretty Cure. When Asuka reveals her future asperations, Mika is surprisingly openminded, taking an extensive array of photos for her newspaper, just in case her still insisting on being called "Masukomi-ka" wasn't embarrasing enough for Asuka. Mika is able to give her a hefty allowance each month because of her surprising number of connections, though it could be put to better use improving their lives. Amai Urara - Asuka's role model, she becomes very esthetic when she meets Urara in person, though she struggles to work up the nerve to speak to her at first, fainting when she sees her in person for the first time. Asuka calls her "Urara-sama". In addition to buying designer clothes, Asuka had been collecting Urara related merchandise for much of her life, which she was rather embarrassed to admit to others, especially Mika. Maple - As Urara's son, he is Asuka's direct line to Urara. They share a heavily platonic relationship late in the series (although his parents are quick ship the two, even expecting eventual grandchildren). He often invites her to his home for supper, with the Amai households incredible appetites being too much for her to comprehend. Maple even ends up cooking meals for her and Mika to supplant their diet of convienience store food. Later on, Asuka makes friends with Bunbi Mikan when she transfers to her class. Even after Mikan is exposed by Chikagi, they remain on fair terms when they discuss stuff like their embarrassing parents or their shared dreams of fame. Mikan joins the Newpaper Club in order to turn over a new leaf, but then becomes a frequent model for the Sewing Club along with Asuka. When Asuka starts modeling for the Sewing Club, she is confronted by the Club's president; a third-year foreign exchange student from the Czech Republic who is as obsessed with her line of work as Mika is her's. The president is also a massive otaku who clandestinely designs age inappropriate outfits for Asuka and Mikan. Cure Magma The White-Hot Glow of Passion! Cure Magma! 情熱の白熱炎暑！キュアマグマ！ Jōnetsu no Hakunetsu Ensho! Kyua Maguma! Cure Magma (キュアマグマ Kyua Maguma) is Asuka's Pretty Cure alter ego. In this form, she is able to manipulate heat energy, which manifests itself as fire and lava. Her primary finishers are Coral Eruption, which she starts out with, and Papillon Firestorm, which she learns after earning her Papillon Saber. Of the five Cures, Magma has the firmest grasp of the instinctive combat ability granted to her by the butterfly she is pacted to. As such, she can quickly execute attacks and evades enemy attacks with ease. But because she focuses mostly on speed, a single well placed blow can send her bounding a great distance. Later on, she takes to coordinating synchronized attacks with Sweet Bumblebee. Etymology Hiyama (火山) - Literally means fire mountain or volcano, alluding to her heat powers as Cure Magma. Asuka (明日香) - Literally means scent of tomorrow. Trivia *Ebony Rose notwithstanding, Cure Magma is the only member of her team to not share her main theme color with her predecessor -- Cure Rouge's color was red, but Cure Magma's is primarily white, with orange as a complementary color. *Her voice actress is Ishihara Kaori. *Her favorite foods are sukiyaki, cream stew. botan rice candy, and curry. Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yatta! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5